Certain locksets typically include a lock chassis assembly that is engaged with a latch assembly. Often, at least a portion of the lock chassis is installed in a cylindrical hole or opening in a door. The distance between the centerline of the opening relative to a side edge of the door is often referred to as the backset. The latch assembly that mates with the lock chassis often extends through a latch hole that extends from the side edge of the door to the cylindrical hole or opening. However, the distance that the latch assembly is to extend along at least the latch hole so as to operably engage the lock chassis may vary. More specifically, the backset setting may vary for different doors and/or applications. For example, traditionally, entryway devices can have backset settings of either 2⅜ inches or 2¾ inches. Thus, proper installation of the latch assembly often requires that the latch assembly be configured to accommodate the particular backset for that door. If this criterion is not met, the lockset may fail to function properly.
Additionally, lever or doorknobs often need to be turned approximately one-quarter of a revolution, such as, for example, rotated about 80 degrees to about 90 degrees, to displace the latch bolt of the latch bolt assembly from an extended, locked position to a retracted, unlocked position. Typically, when displaced to the retracted position, the latch bolt is withdrawn from extending into an strike opening in a frame or wall so that the latch bolt is at a position that does not prevent the associated entryway device (e.g., a door or gate) from being displaced from a closed position about an entryway to an open position. Further, the ability to accommodate bi-directional rotational displacement of the lever or doorknob to retract the latch bolt, as well as providing a latch assembly that is adjustable for different backsets, can increase the degree to which the lever or doorknob is to be rotated before the latch bolt reaches the retracted position.